Addiction
by KyokoDreamer
Summary: Soubi was addictive – Ritsuka had long known that and had quickly found himself spiralling down into a forceful dependency. Every time he thought about him he craved his presence, every time they touched he longed to be held in those strong arms, and every time they kissed he wished they could stay lip locked until he was gasping for air.


**Hey everybody! It's my first time writing for the Loveless archive and it feels awesome! I'm sorry, I love the feeling of writing somewhere new and seeing what people think - it's a lot of fun broadening your written horizons! Anyway, this story is a simple RitsukaxSoubi one-shot. Hope you like it! Let's Wondering! Kyoko xxx (www . charlotte - wilson . net)**

Soubi was addictive – Ritsuka had long known that and had quickly found himself spiralling down into a forceful dependency. Every time he thought about him he craved his presence, every time they touched he longed to be held in those strong arms, and every time they kissed he wished they could stay lip locked until he was gasping for air. The addiction was powerful, the hits intense, the man enthralling.

Ritsuka stared down at the open book in his hand. He hadn't turned a page in five minutes, his mind occupied elsewhere. He groaned loudly; how could he have fallen in love with Soubi? This was terrible! It could have been anybody – Yuiko being the obvious choice, but if he was this way inclined then maybe Yayoi, he even might have fallen for Shinonome-sensei, lots of kids have crushes on their school teachers, how many have crushes on their fighter units? In fact, how many have crushes on someone else's fighter unit?! He dragged a hand down his face, his ears drooping and his tail unusually still.

"Sad book?" a voice asked, frightening Ritsuka out of his wits.

"Gah!"

It was Soubi, pulling himself through the window and into the room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Then don't come through the window!" Ritsuka yelled.

"Then don't leave it open." Soubi responded as if this were a perfectly reasonable excuse.

Ritsuka was lost for words, "T-that doesn't even make any sense!" he blurted.

Soubi was smiling his usual smirk and he took his shoes off, allowing Ritsuka to assume he would be here for a while. He tried to stop his tail thrashing wildly behind him, it tended to do that when he was happy or excited and he prayed that Soubi wouldn't notice as he said "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just came to see you. Make sure you weren't lonely." He smirked.

Ritsuka frowned, he'd noticed the tail.

"So Ritsuka, did you miss me?" Soubi asked. His fine hair was tied back into a loose ponytail and he was wearing his glasses. Ritsuka liked him better when he wore his glasses, it reminded him of the first time they'd kissed in the park. Back then he had no idea he'd just been given a small sample of the drug he'd be using for the rest of his life.

"No." he lied.

"That's very cruel. Besides, your tail states otherwise."

Ritsuka frowned, "Okay! I missed you, alright?!" he stated defensively.

Soubi came over to him, putting a hand on each of his ears gently. "I'm going to miss being able to tell your mood so easily." He said and Ritsuka moved forward surprised; just what was he suggesting?

"What?!"

Soubi now looked surprised, well, as surprised as Soubi's blank expressions would give. "Well, you're going to lose them someday Ritsuka. And when you do, I'm going to miss them."

Ritsuka regretted immensely what he said next, "Well, you'll be the last to see them." He then realised what he'd said and clamped a hand over his mouth.

Soubi had started laughing at Ritsuka's panic and the body desperately tried to deny his earlier words. "I meant I'll text you a picture of them, just after I lose them. That's what I meant!"

"I see." Soubi smiled, leaning on the back of the computer chair the boy was sitting in. "I look forward to the _picture_."

"Yeah, it's a picture. That's what I meant so… so don't go reading any further into this…"

"Those thoughts hadn't even crossed my mind." The fighter assured him. He leaned down towards his charge, "May I?"

"I-if you have to." Ritsuka answered, subconsciously leaning in.

Soubi pressed their lips together and Ritsuka allowed himself to sink into it. One thing was certain – right now he was very, very high.

**Please read and review if you have the time! **


End file.
